Nathaniel Richards(Kang the Conqueror) (Earth-730784)
Kang the Conqueror, also simply referred by himself as Kang, was the global dictator of Earth somewhere within the far future1 Kang had subjugated humanity into excessive slavery ordering billions of slaves to build giant monuments and palaces in his honor. Kang's repression became so severe humanity rose up against him. Upon overthrowing him Kang was placed within a temporal prison trapping him between dimensions. The prison is housed within a large canopic jar while its key is made to appear as a decorative Egyptian style obelisk. The obelisk was then sent into ancient Egypt in the hopes that no one would ever find it and Kang would remain imprisoned for eternity. However in the early 21st Century Sam Wilson and his nephew Andrew visit the American Museum of Natural History on a guided tour led by Dr. Johnson one of the museums archaeological curators. Dr. Johnson explains that the obelisk was rediscovered under tons of rock thousands of years later. Dr. Johnson asks Andrew if he can place the obelisk upon a statue which appears to be made for holding the obelisk. This unwittingly releases Kang. Kang attacked the museum with a robotic drone he called a "Time Tracker" in order to find the obelisk. Kang believed that with the obelisk he will conquer Earth repeatedly one century at a time or his "Conquest of Time". The tracker fires at the museum visitors with a beam of what was termed by Ant-Man as "Trans-Dimensional chronograph distortion" (Time Manipulation). The visitors are frozen in place by the beam as the tracker searched for the obelisk. The Avengers arrive to stop Kang who recognized them as "Earths Mightiest Heroes" but believed that they are no match for him. As the Avengers repeatedly attack Kang he was protected by a force field. This gave Sam (as the Falcon) enough of a distraction to find and hide the obelisk in a box which Kang can no longer track. This forces Kang to retreat until he can find another way to retrieve the obelisk. As the Avengers find a way to subdue Kang he re-materialized near the Avengers Mansion, generating a massive holographic image of himself over the city. Kang demanded the return of the obelisk or all or many of New Yorks residents will die of rapid aging created by a massive blast of Kang's time distortion field across the entire city. The field also effected Tigra making her several decades older. While Kang began a full assault on the mansion to retrieve the obelisk Ant Man mentally linked with the obelisk through his helmet and learned of how Kang arrived to be in the present era. Kang single-handedly managed to destroy all of the Mansions automated defenses and nearly all of the Avengers, including trapping Wasp in a small temporal prison similar to his own. This forces Ant-Man to surrender the obelisk to Kang knowing full well millions of humans both in the past and future could or will be enslaved, tortured, or killed under Kang. However this was just a clever ruse as during Ant-Man's mind link with the obelisk somehow taught him how to reprogram the future device and instead of empowering Kang detonated within him re-imprisoning him in a temporal bubble and reversing the aging effects of his time field. Kang was placed within his snow globe sized prison in a random safe in Avengers Mansion and was presumably there still. Powers and Abilities Abilities Presumably Kang has no superhuman abilities outside of his armor than higher then average human intelligence and general knowledge of some future events and technology. Strength level Outside of armor: Unknown Weaknesses Kang's armor can only sustain a direct assault of any kind for only a minimal amount of time. The longer the or more powerful the attack the faster the armors energy supply is drained thus forcing the armor to automatically recharge. During this recharging period Kang is rendered somewhat vulnerable to nearly everything except for most small arms fire and physical blows from someone of average human height, weight and strength. Paraphernalia Equipment * Kang Armor ** Wrist Gauntlets that fire energy blasts similar to Repulsor blasts and missiles ** Fully self sustaining energy system however, it can only either sustain a large energy blast or a strong force field only for a short period of time. ** "Force Field " energy shield generator that also appears to act as Kang's flight system as well ** Internal teleportation system ** Multiple energy weapons (rifles and pistols) hidden away in various compartments in the armor. A spherical device that somewhat resembles either a crystal ball or snow globe this allows Kang to track his personal effects as well as monitor events that occur outside of his line of sight (outside/inside of buildings in the air/on the ground depending on his position etc...) A robotic arial drone called a Time tracker. The tracker is equipped with a laser turret that fires a beam of time manipulation energy which temporally freezes its intended target in place. Transportation Self propelled flight system personal teleportation system Weapons Various energy weapons, Time Manipulation field Notes * While this article is currently named Nathaniel Richards, Kang's actual name was never once given in the animated series. Nor has this version of Kang ever appeared in any other form of Avengers media. Nor has this Kang appeared with any of the Cross-Time Kangs that were alternate timeline versions of Nathaniel Richards. * Voiced by Ken Kramer. Category:Marvel Universe Category:Time Travelers Category:Cross Time Travelers Category:Aliens Category:Egyptian Category:Dictators Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Armor Users Category:Avengers Rogue Gallery Category:Richards Family Category:Man Category:Genius Category:Chronokinesis Category:Male Category:Male Category:Male